


Caravana

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 永不停驶的白色大篷车，你只能嗅到古龙水令人迷醉的麝香，闻不到它碾过的那些青春的骸骨的腐臭。警告：卖淫设定，球员=娼妓





	Caravana

老旧轮胎扬起的黄尘磨蚀着白色的铁皮，那辆满载着舞者们的大篷车又来了。

伯纳乌表演团，十几年前它确实叫这个名字，如今也没有更改。但人们都知道，它所带来的已不仅仅是普通的戏法与舞蹈那么简单。

它还有另一个名字，叫做“行走的销金窟”。

每年初秋，它都会从马德里出发，在欧洲境内巡游，于次年夏天回到马德里。起初确实是正儿八经的演出，然而随着前代老板卷款跑路，团队眼看就要揭不开锅了，新接盘的老狐狸望着二十多张青春的面孔，二十多具年轻的肉体，计上心来。于是大篷车载着年轻人们又重新上路了，只不过这次他们展示自我的地方不再是舞台，而是主顾们的大腿上。每晚，大篷车上都会举办盛大的派对，不管是让那灵巧的足尖抚慰你不安分的老二，还是用能发出美妙声音的喉咙吞咽你肮脏的体液，只要你将足够多的钞票塞进舞者的裤腰，他们什么都可以满足你，什么都可以。

下午五点钟，伊比利亚南部的天气还十分燥热，演员们正在大篷车里休息，垂帘后偶尔传出几句笑骂，几声叹息，以及孩子奄奄的哭声。

凯洛尔正一脸焦虑地哄着他的孩子。这些天莎莎舞者被男人们榨取太多次了，后果就是现在不管他怎样紧皱着眉头揉捏着胸乳，也无法再多挤出一点稀薄的奶水喂饱怀里嗷嗷待哺的孩子。

“凯洛尔，来，把孩子递给我，你这样不行的。”

孩子被卢卡斯接过，青年稚气未脱的面孔极具欺骗性，却有着一对傲人的奶子。原本哭泣的孩子现在正卖力地吮吸他的乳头，卷翘的睫毛上还挂着未干的泪珠。

哥斯达黎加人感激地看了他一眼，露出了疲惫的笑容。新来的比利时婊子分走了他不少的恩客，为了他的孩子，他必须要出席更多场次才能保住自己的工作，其中不得不满足一些有变态癖好的客人，即便他原来从不肯搭理他们。

布拉欣正在水车旁边用管子里的水给弗朗西斯科的儿子冲澡，19岁的马拉加男孩吐着舌头，逗得小孩子跺着小胖脚大笑，男孩银色的舌钉在一片四溅的水花映照下明亮得灼人眼睛。

这些出生在烟花巷里的孩子，终将重蹈他们的覆辙。他们生来就要流落风尘。

大篷车的舞者们也有着身份与地位的差异，赚得多的可以选择他们要接待的宾客，团里的名角往往会被指名出台，在傍晚时分被没有挂牌的黑色敞篷跑车接走，天亮前再送回来。

即便如此，娼妓还是娼妓，毕竟还是出卖身体的活计，他们的矜持在嫖客的支票面前一文不值。那一天托尼被送回来的时候，原本白皙纤细的脚腕肿得一片青紫。卢卡赶紧把他扶到沙发上。

“那个蠢胖子力气大得吓人，上我的时候一直紧握着我的脚不放，”德国人接过凯洛尔递来的冰袋按在患处，疼得扭曲了端正的五官，“幸好只是扭伤，歇两天就没事了。”

“那明天的派对我让马科斯替你，我和他一起，”卢卡吐了口烟圈，沉默半晌后开口道，“没关系，他们说这次只要是金发的谁都可以，小鸡崽是个好孩子，我会帮着他的。”

话虽这么说，卢卡自己心里也十分忐忑。这一批客人的尺度很大，非常难伺候。第一次他们带他和他的小跟班马特奥包夜，饶是自己经验丰富也差点没撑下来，到最后嗓子都哑了，马特奥更是连着红了好几天眼睛。

夕阳渐沉，不少人已经从漫长的午睡中醒来，开始打着哈欠闲聊，大篷车里逐渐变得热闹起来。

“看见那个铁头打手没有，他以前是在团里跳肚皮舞的，别看他那大腿比腰还粗，听塞尔吉奥说他曾经用大腿在床上把人活活勒死……嘘，小点声，别让他听到了！”

“还记得伊克尔吗？被发现和意大利的荷官调情，于是被老板卖到了葡萄牙。听说他现在病倒了？应该无法再干下去了，不知道有没有挣够赎金啊……”

“最近感觉客人少了许多啊，听说老板又要卖人了，还说要把在英国的一位名姝带来压场，据说那屁股，啧啧啧，全伦敦的男人都赞不绝口！”

“玛丽，别哭了，你最近表现的很好，好多人就喜欢你的巧克力肤色，老板不会卖你的……”

对于光顾大篷车的每一个嫖客，他们都会竭尽所能掏空这些男人的身体与钱包，得到的每一张支票都沾染了脂粉与精液，与他们本人一样污秽不堪。

他们的人生就和这大篷车一样，沿着既定的路线周而复始，永远也没有出口，只有惴惴不安地等待着零件损耗后被抛弃在路边的命运。然而大篷车却还是会继续行驶啊。

一条水淋淋的花臂撩起了布帘，塞尔吉奥的脸出现在了门口。

“你们收拾好了吗？待会客人们就要来了。”

啊，又到了安息日的傍晚，您肯赏光加入这永不停歇的狂宴吗？


End file.
